


What Did I Fight For?

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Gen, Steve is Disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Steve hoped. He hoped and prayed America would make the vote for justice and freedom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This isn't quality writing - this was written hastily after the announcement of the election winner was made at 3 AM. However, I needed to vent, and I hope this will make someone feel better. Stay safe, everyone, and remember that we need to stick together now more than ever

Steve stayed up until the announcement was made. For months, he had been waiting. He had watched the conventions and debates, confident that America - the country he fought for, the country he called _home_ \- would make the right decision come November. The faith Steve possessed was strong. Eventually, justice would prevail. After all, so many people couldn’t really elect a man who had no real plans. They couldn’t admire a man with a bad attitude and no honor.

The television had been on since seven. Steve had already cast his vote earlier in the day, Sam right by his side. They had smiled at each other, because history would be made. A female president. She wasn’t the best candidate Steve had ever seen, but damn did she outshine the alternative. And now, he sat sandwiched between Bucky and Sam, waiting anxiously, as the votes for her opponent rose steadily, and hers came to a near standstill. 

The seconds ticked by. Steve took to braiding Bucky’s hair to keep calm. Sam ran his fingers through Steve’s hair to try to ease the blonde’s tension. Finally, the clock struck three A.M. 

“We just received word that she has called in a concession. Trump has won the election.” The anchorman said. 

And Steve’s world stopped. 

He remembered what he fought for in that God forsaken war. He fought for hope, for the people who had no voice, for a future where everyone was free and could speak their minds. Yet, the numbers showed that the country didn’t agree. 

“Steve, man, it’s going to be okay. Don’t cry.” Sam said. 

Steve wiped at his eyes as Bucky looked up at him, as if searching for something. 

“I remember that war. That won’t happen again. I remember that thing that you always said. The thing about the tree in the river. Well, we’ll just plant ourselves and we won’t move until he sees that we won’t give in to his bullshit.” Bucky said. 

Steve smiled softly. Bucky was right; there were people that would rise to stop the new president if he did anything wrong. Maybe that meant everything would be okay. If everyone stood together, everything would be okay.


End file.
